


Daring Exhibitionism

by BlackAce70



Category: RWBY
Genre: Exhibitionism, Flashing, Gen, Prideful Ilia making funny yet dumb decision, Public Nudity, Sex Toys, Teasing, dares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: A simple small story of two girls doing small sexual acts in public as dares. Pride taking the wheel as common sense goes out the window. That's pretty much it.Commissioned by Anonymous.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Daring Exhibitionism

“N-Ngh… Fuck… Oh shit…”

“Oi oi, if you keep making those sounds, people are gonna catch on to what’s wrong with you, Amitola.” 

Ilia leveled a glare at Arslan, biting back a soft growl of frustration towards the dark-skinned blonde, who simply brushed the whole thing off as she continued walking down the sidewalk. It was fairly early into the afternoon where the two girls in question were spending their day walking about the city of Vale. With the faunus girl having a slight struggle in trying to keep up with the fighter. 

“I can’t believe you’re actually making me do this, Altan,” She hissed quietly only to let out a small ‘Oof’ when she found herself accidentally running into the back of the taller blonde. Who turned to look back at her with an amused grin forming on her lips. 

“Hey now, no need to get all uptight with me when YOU were the one who agreed to this little game of ours, remember?” Arslan stated in a matter-of-fact tone, “So you can’t cop an attitude now when you have just as much of a play in this as I do.” 

The light growl Ilia let outstarted to grow into a more prominent snarl at the words being flung in her face. And as much as she wanted to retort with and try and one-up the woman, she knew Arslan was right. And the tone the martial artist had when speaking to her only proved that she knew she was in the right. 

She wasn’t quite sure how it had all started between the two of them. Only that it had been a simple little conversation about one having some self-confidence within themselves, to which it somehow managed to end up spiraling out of control between the two girls. Ultimately leading to them issuing a challenge with one another; where both Ilia and Arslan would head out around town all day tomorrow and would commit any sexual dare that the other would ask them to do no matter what it would be. To a third party listening in, they would find themselves concerned for the mentality of the two teens as they struggled to figure out what lick of sense did this make. Regardless, in the end, whether this decision of hers was purely out of pride or whatever unknown reason she couldn’t fathom. Ilia soon found herself agreeing to the outrageous challenge, and come today was roaming about the city with the taller dark-skinned blonde. 

At the moment, she was in the middle of conducting Arslan’s dare. The chameleon faunus being forced to walk alongside the martial artist while not any sorts of panties. This alone had been enough to turn the girl as red as a ripe tomato but to take things even further, Arslan had also forced the girl to have a small bullet vibrator inside of her. The settings set to high without showing any signs of letting up. Arslan had a small giddy smile on her face as she saw the faunus squirm under the intensity of the sex toy buzzing within her. Looking up, she tapped her chin, wondering what she could do next when a big smile formed on her face. 

“Hm, you know what? I’m feeling a little thirsty. How about you Amitola,” She started to say, resulting in a quizzical look on the faunus’ face, “If I recall correctly, there’s a popular cafe not far from here.” 

Confusion turned to horror as Ilia knew EXACTLY what the fighter was referring to. It was actually one of her favorite establishments she liked to go to whenever she came to Vale, “Y-You’ve gotta be kidding me.” She hissed out, to which Arslan laughed. 

“Hey come on, we’re just going to go and order some lattes, no problem,” The blonde beauty said, “Look at it this way, once you do this, then your little dare will be over.” 

Ilia knew better than to accept Arslan’s words at face value. In the short time since they’ve started this stupid challenge, she learned the hard way that the girl always had a little agenda behind her action. Hell, even now the girl could hear warning bells going off in her head saying that this was a trap. But still… the thought of having her turn over and done with so that she can get her revenge was beginning to look enticing. Too enticing to let any form of rational thinking take over. 

“Fine,” She huffed, “Let’s just get this over with.”

It was just coffee at the end of the day. How bad could it be?

-X-

Correction. It fucking SUCKED! 

Ilia knew she should’ve listened to her gut instincts when it told her that something had not felt right when they went to get there their lattes. To think that Arslan would lie to her about having the vibrator setting on high when in actuality, the toy had been set on medium. A very strong medium setting, when the martial artist cranked it up to high. The embarrassing noise she had made while placing her order had left her utterly mortified, much to the dark blonde’s amusement. Oh, when this was over, that bitch was going to get it big time. 

Either way, her torment finally came to an end as she could finally take over and put Arslan through the same nonsense that she went through. Hence why the two of them were currently in the vale mall, being that it was the afternoon, the environment was at its busiest. Making it just the perfect place for Ilia to instigate her dare on Arslan. 

It was a simple one, have Arslan sit out in the middle of a food court while she would sit ways away from her but would still be able to see her. And whenever the girl would have someone sit near her, or would look in her direction, she would flash them. It didn’t matter what part of her body she showed off, so long as she was revealing some kind of skin to the lucky third party. Ilia meanwhile, would be monitoring her just to make sure that she would do her dare. And hopes that she would get just as flustered as she did during her dare, simple right? 

Wrong.

“This girl is fearless,” Muttered the stunned Amitola as she watched the girl perform her dare. 

Throughout the entire time that the two sat in the courtyard, Ilia watched as Arslan performed her dare with a cheeky grin and sultry look in her eye. Happily flashing herself at any possible moment whenever she thought someone was eyeing her and looking her way. From showing off her modest chest to going as far as to spread her legs and lift her skirt, revealing the lack of panties she didn’t bother to put on. Not even caring in the least as to whether or not someone would take out their scroll to record her shameless flaunting. In fact, if Ilia didn’t know any better, she’d say that Arslan was actually getting off on it. Actually, she knew she was. The girl was actually openly touching herself in between each flash session. 

Ilia gripped her latte in frustration, “This is NOT fair,” She muttered angrily, she had hoped that this not so little reckless dare would force some humility on the blonde Altan after her embarrassment earlier. Not get her off in the raunchiest way possible. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard her scroll going off. Blinking, she picked it up and was greeted by a smug tone on the other end. 

_ “Weeeeelp, I think that completes my dare, don’t you think?”  _ Ilia didn’t bother to look up at the girl who she knew was staring back at her with a cocky little smirk,  _ “Ready to call it quits?”  _

Ilia slammed her drink on the table, “Not a chance,” She hissed loudly into the speaker, “I got one last dare for the both of us to do.” She declared, like hell, she was going to go out like this. “And this time we’re both gonna do this at the same.” 

_ “Alright then,”  _ Laughed Arslan,  _ “Whatever you say Amitola, I can take whatever you can throw at me.”  _

“Hmph, we’ll see about that.” 

-X-

“Oi, oi, are you sure about this?” 

Ilia barely heard the silent whispers as she was trying her best not to freak out in the situation was she had put herself and Arslan in. Thanks again to her brash and impulsive nature once again, it led to them conducting their biggest and quite possibly, riskiest challenge yet. The two of them ended were inside a movie theater, where they decided to sit through an entire movie from beginning to end.

While being completely naked. 

It had been a test to see who really had the guts to be able to flaunt their body without any shame. They quickly bought their popcorn and whatever snacks they wanted and rushed to the theatre room of the movie they planned to watch. Fortunately, it had been empty enough for them to remove their clothes and let the darkness of the room do the rest for them. The rest of the challenge was pretty self-explanatory, just sit in their seats until they either got caught, or one of them was unable to handle the pressure of being in a crowded place. A dare that was simple in concept, but unfortunately had one fatal flaw when it came to execution. 

While the girls decided on choosing a fairly good movie to watch, one that would be both entertaining as well as receptive to other moviegoers. What they hadn’t noticed at the time, was the fact that they ended up choosing an insanely popular movie A fact that they didn’t realize until they saw a lot more people starting to file into the room and take seats, making the two girls unconsciously panic as they rushed to a couple of corner seats and hide their bodies with their large popcorn buckets. Now fully realizing just now, the severity of their situation as they looked around, in what ended becoming a packed house.

“Shit… I didn’t think this would happen,” Arslan muttered as she looked around. Fortunately, even with the lighting of the movie. It was still dark enough that they were hidden and that no one would be able to see them easily, “We really walked into this time Amitola.”

Ilia didn’t say anything but nodded as her face was bright red with embarrassment. Clutching onto her popcorn as if it was her life support. This felt like her biggest worst luck possible to be able to find herself in this situation. If she knew that this was going to happen, she would’ve never suggested this in the first place. 

“So I guess we can call this a draw then?” Whispered Arslan, looking towards a flustered Ilia who nodded sheepishly at the blonde. 

“Y-Yeah, I think we’ve proven our points with this.” She uttered nearly with a squeak.

“Heh,” Arslan chuckled, “I gotta admit, this was pretty fun. I didn’t really think you’d make it this far if I’m being honest, you got guts.”

“Th-Thanks.” Ilia said with a smile, “I-I’ll admit, this was… pretty fun. I won’t say I could see myself doing this against any time soon. But I had a lot of fun.” 

“Right, seems like it’ll be a good laugh for next time.” Arslan agreed with a grin.

The two smiled and giggled softly, making sure not to bother the other moviegoers in the room. All in all, despite the ups and downs today had. The two could say they had managed to somehow, in some weird fashion, become close friends from this.

“Now… there’s only one small problem left,” Arslan said looking at a confused Ilia who raised a brow. 

“How the hell are we gonna get out of this situation while being complete buck naked?” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, be sure to check out some of my other works on here. And for more SFW stories, go on Fanfiction.net, my name is the same over there as it is here. Also, don't forget to check out my Twitter for the latest updates to any stories. https://twitter.com/Ace70Black
> 
> And if you want to commission me, contact me on my Discord at Blackace70#8153


End file.
